User blog:DanielDelta.EXE/Papa’s Fryeria
I hope Flipline accepts this idea, it’s a mix of Wingeria and Cheeseria concepts, but it’s about making finger foods while Papa preps for the Thanksgiving Parade in the next year. Workers *Austin *Sienna *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Fry Station *Build Station *Dip Station Holidays *Christmas *New Year *Valentine’s Day *Lucky Lucky Matsuri *Easter *Cinco de Mayo *Summer Luau *Starlight BBQ *Neptune’s Feast *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving Customers *Kenji (Tutorial) *Joy (After Tutorial) *Georgito (Random) *Mesa (Random) *Matt (Random) *Zoe (Random) *Steven (Random) *Trishna (Random) *Emmlette (Day 2) *Rico (Rank 2) *Julep (Rank 3) * (Rank 4) *Skip (Rank 5) *Santa (Rank 6) *Cecilia (Rank 7) *Mr. Bombolony (Rank 8) (Rest of line-up soon, may put new customer ideas then. Closers *Mousse (Monday) *(New female) (Tuesday) *Professor Fitz (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Whippa (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Ingredients Fryable Ingredients *Potato Chips *French Fries *Chicken Nuggets (Unlocked with Emmlette on Day 2) *Kettle Cooked Chips *Mozzerella Sticks (Unlocked with Boopsy & Bill at Rank 14) * Pourable Toppings *Shredded Cheese *Diced Tomato *Jalapeños *Bacobites *Rico’s Chili (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 2) *Chives (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 3) *Guacamole (Unlocked with Skip at Rank 5) * Sauce Toppings *Ketchup *Sour Cream *Ranch *Nacho Cheese *Awesomesauce * Dips *Ranch *Blue Cheese *Sour Cream *Guacamole (Unlocked with Skip at Rank 5) *Zesty Pesto * Holiday Ingredients Christmas *Goose Bites (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 6) *Spruce Tips (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Cranberry Sauce (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 7) *Eggnog Aioli (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Risalamande (Unlocked with Mr. Bombolony at Rank 8) New Year *Cocktail Weanies (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 11) *Cheezy Puffs (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 12) *Cheez Whiz (Unlocked Day 4 of New Year) *Rainbow-Livian Sauce (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 13) Valentine’s Day *Sundried Tomato Garden Chips (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 16) *Spiced Saffron (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine’s Day) *Salsa Criolla (Unlocked with Amy at Rank 17) *Nogada Sauce (Unlocked Day 4 of Valentine’s Day) *Heartbeat Arrabiata (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 18) Lucky Lucky Matsuri *Teriyaki Chicken Nuggets (Unlocked with Crystal at Rank 21) *Lotus Spice (Unlocked on Day 2 of Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Lucky Dust (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 22) *General Tso Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Kung Pao Dip (Unlocked with Yui at Rank 23) Easter *Pickled Eggs (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 26) *Shredded Carrots (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) *Springtime Coleslaw (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 27) *Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) *Blackberry Remoulade (Unlocked with Wylan B at Rank 28) Cinco de Mayo *Fiesta Chips (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 31) *Fire Tortilla Strips (Unlocked Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) *Chorizo (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 32) *Enchilada Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) *Pico de Gallo (Unlocked with Fernanda at Rank 33) Summer Luau *Ahi Tuna Bites (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 36) *Pineapple Relish (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Poke (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 37) *Calypso Sauce (Unlocked during Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Mango Chili (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 38) Starlight BBQ *Riblets (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 41) *Baked Beans (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Burnt Ends (Unlocked with Indigo at Rank 42) *Lone Star Put Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) *Buffalo Chicken Dip (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 43) Neptune’s Feast *Crab Cakes (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 46) *Pimento Olives (Unlocked on Day 2 of Neptune’s Feast) *Chesapeake Spice (Unlocked with Koilee at Rank 47) *Tartar Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Neptune’s Feast) *Creole Crab Dip (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 48) Maple Mornings *Waffle Fries (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 51) *Hash Browns (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) *Sausage Crumbles (Unlocked with James at Rank 52) *Maple Syrup (Unlocked Day 4 of Maple Mornings) *Sausage Gravy (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 53) Halloween *Black Kale Chips (Unlocked with Radlynn at Rank 56) *Jack-o-Mole (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Sprinks the Clown at Rank 57) *La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 58) Thanksgiving *Turkey Bites (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 61) *Roasted Pumpkin Seeds (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Stuffing (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 62) *Gravy (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Spiced Pumpkin Dip (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 63) More soon! Category:Blog posts